conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Khuâyđầy Platform
Khuâyđầy Platform is a naval platform in the South China Sea, and a national symbol of Grand Yarphese Republic. All ships traveling into Yarphei for trading purposes are required to pass through this platform, except those traveling to the west coast of Yarphei, when Ngàytrược Port is an alternate. Although the government has revealed little about it, it is known to be one of the largest and most complex naval fortresses in Asia. It was leveled by an Everetti fusion bomb, but the Yarphese government rebuilt it. Location of Khuây Ðầy Platform Construction Construction began in early 1997. It was kept a secret, although it was brought to international attention when a ship from the Philippines to Indonesia found it being constructed. It was constructed from the outside-in, to ensure its secrecy. The government assured the international community that it was only a navy and military base. The outside was completed within a month, but the international community is unsure of the date of actual completion. Most believe construction is still in progress. The building is made of concrete, and is propped twenty feet above sea level on one-hundred forty-five concrete stilts. It is two stories high on top of that. The roof is a steel slab, five square miles in area. Occasionally airplanes can be seen flying into the building, but this is on rare occasions. There are extremely tinted windows for surveillance. As of August 2007, it is now on the Mươıyật, the H//500 coin. Procedures Despite the apparent complexity of the system, the procedure is quite simple. Each boat only needs to come through one of the canals, designated by an operator and speak the answers to customs. Using advanced technology, the Yarphese military can find those guilty of smuggling. From there the boat can trade with all of Yarphei. The boats need to enter the platform on the way out, as well. Using advanced radar systems, those working on the island and on the Yarphese mainland are able to detect any rulebreakers. Although much inside it is kept a secret, it is nevertheless one of the most famous landmarks to the Yarphese people. Incidents Several incidents have involved the platform since it's construction. The first was when a Spanish ship was lost in a storm and found itself landed on the coast of former Cambodia. The Spanish government was charged a high price for not obeying the rules, but the United Nations overruled the charges. A ship from Honolulu, however, was steered around the platform by accident two months later. According to the ship's crew, the platform opened up and several airplanes cornered the ship and towed it to Tranh Chup-yar City, where the crew faced criminal charges. The United States was successful in reclaiming the captive crew, but the United States was still not cleared of federal charges. In early 2009, a failed weather experiment over the Gulf of Thailand caused a typhoon that hit the platform. While it's damage on land was minimal, the roof of the platform was torn off. A ship from the East Asian Federation witnessed the event and discovered classified information within the platform. However, the EAF refuses to disclose the information found there. In reaction to the exposed secrets, the Republic closed off all trade until March 2009, hindering the economy significantly. During the 2010 Yarphese War, most of the platform was severely damaged by Planetary Defense System blasts by the Everetti government. A few days later, it was destroyed completely by a nuclear fusion bomb. This action sparked international attention, and governments all over the world protested this action. The platform's population of 128000, however, was saved unscathed. Category:Buildings Category:Yarphei Category:Stations